Autumn Leaves
by In Scriptor
Summary: Have you ever wondered about why the air is so crisp in the fall? Why it makes you want to stay in bed with some hot cocoa? Those questions can be answered by the spirit of Autumn, Claire Autumnalis. Join her as she begins her new life as an immortal and meets the other seasonal spirits. Though, there is a threat looming on the horizon. NOT a Jack/OC fanfiction. T for language.


**Hello, chickadees! This is my first fanfiction posted, I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own the OC's and plot. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: School's Out

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"_Repite: el guardia permite_…." Mrs. Trawson said in Spanish, though Claire Kane tuned her out and twisted her head to gaze at the ornage and red trees outside. It was mid-September and she was looking forward to getting out of the hell-hole they call school. To make it even worse, it was only a Monday. She had marching band practice after school the next day. Claire sighed when she remembered practice. She was not looking forward to that. Don't get me wrong, she loved marching band, she's in color guard, but the practices can be incredibly stressful. Then that Friday the entire marching band had to perform at halftime of the football –

"Miss Kane," Mrs. Trawson pulled Claire from her thoughts. "What is the answer to number seven?"

"Number seven?" Claire asked while brushing a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and adjusting her teal wire frame glasses."Erm, _tu escribes muchas tarjetas postales._"

"_Muy bien. Un punto._" She went back to the board and explained why the answer was what it was. Claire marked a tally in the Monday box on the blue paper sitting in front of her. She was about to continue on her train of thoughts when the bell rang. Collecting her binder and black messenger bag, she wished Mrs. Trawson a good day and left for her next class.

The rest of the day went by as uneventfully as Spanish class. Claire talked with her friend Zoey in Study Hall, took notes in Geometry, ate a dismally small lunch, listened to Mr. Arching in U.S. History, and laughed and had fun with Ms. Nark in World Lit. with Ms. Nark. Soon enough it was 2:00 and the bell rang to go home.

_Wonderful,_ Claire thought exasperatedly. _Now I have to wait for Eve to drive me home_. Evelyn, or Eve, was Claire's 17 year old sister, two years older than Claire. Eve always waited after school for at least 40 minutes for god knows why, a trait that Claire disliked.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Nark. I'll see you tomorrow!" Claire bid her teacher goodbye and left the room.

The hallways were crowded with people rushing to meet their friends or get the buses before they departed, so it proved difficult for Claire to navigate to the schools cafetorium. She pushed her way through the last of the students and quickly found Eve.

Now Eve was about six inches shorter than Claire, standing at 5'2", despite being a senior. She had thick mahogany hair, the volume of which Claire was jealous of. She had straight hair that looked neat even when she just woke up. Eve's hair fell just past her shoulders in a blob of brown. She had a type of natural beauty about her that made everyone flock to her when given the choice of Claire or Eve, but Claire was alright with that. She liked being alone. Eve's blue-green eyes met Claire's grey-blue ones when she saw her sister.

"Hey Claire." Eve greeted, reaching into her purse for her keychain. "Thar you go." She said, handing the keys to her younger sibling. "I'll be out in a minute."

Claire smiled and took them. "Thank you kindly." She smirked, knowing that Eve wouldn't be "out in a minute." She turned on her heel and was swallowed by the mob of people once more before being spit out in the student parking lot.

Finding Eve's white 1998 Toyota Corolla was easy enough, and Claire unlocked the passenger door, threw her binder and bag in the back seat, and opened to a new page in her notebook.

You see, Claire was an amateur artist, emphasis on the _amateur_. She loved drawing faces; the different expressions, noses, eyes, mouths, facial structures, everything. She never finished a drawing, though. Every time she would complete about half the face, she would crumple the paper and throw it out. She didn't like the shading, or the nose, or the way the eye looked. More times than not she would just stop drawing after that out of frustration, only to pick the pencil back up the next day.

That day, Claire was going to try to get better at drawing boys. Her strong suit was sketching girls, so she decided to attempt drawing a boy. She started with the thing she always started with: the eye.

Claire kept sketching, shading, erasing, becoming so immersed in her piece that she almost didn't hear Eve knocking on her window. Without looking up, Claire unlocked the door for her sister. She tried to continue with the face, but that small interruption halted her creative flow.

"Hey," Eve said as Claire handed her the keys. "How was school?"

"Pretty good." Claire replied, the small ever-present smile gracing her features. She looked back at the boys face – er, half face – that she drew. The way she imagined it, he had deep, chocolaty brown eyes with sandy blond hair. The hair reached just below his ears in the back and just above his eyebrows in the front. He had this smirk that would suggest he had just pulled a prank. Claire shook her head and closed her notebook.

"That was great." Eve told Claire. "Your best one yet, I'd say."

"Thanks," Claire smirked, which was removed and replaced with a frown. "His nose was incorrectly shaded, as were his lips, and I couldn't get his eyebrows right." She braced herself for the turn when leaving the school grounds, a habit she picked up.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time." Eve said, upbeat. "You're a brilliant arti–"

"LOOK OUT!" Claire yelled, interrupting Eve as a car veered onto their side of the road, obviously driven by a drunk driver. Claire reached over and rotated the wheel hard to the left, trying to protect her sister if they did end up in a crash. The driver of the other car made no attempt to stop their vehicle, crashing right into the passenger side of Eve's car, crushing the door and sending everything that was not human in the car flying.

**Claire's P.O.V**

The car crashed into my side of the Corolla. Everything was in chaos. Time seemed to slow. I saw my door crumple, trapping my legs against the seat I was sitting in. The windows shattered. Some of the shards dug into my skin. Yeah, I guess you could say that I was a pretty _clear cut_ chick. Ha, get it? Clear cut? Because the glass was cutting me? Oh, shiz, I was in a car crash! It felt like I was being dragged through a field of barbed wire. I felt weak. Aw man, I hated feeling weak. What am I saying? I still hate feeling weak! I could tell my body was losing blood from the lacerations and the dr crushing my FREAKING LEGS!

Eve looked unconscious, slumped against the steering wheel like that. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding like crazy. Oh, right, head wounds bleed quite a bit, don't they? My eyelids felt like they were made of lead. I hurt so much. My ears picked up shouting but my mind barely registered it. I was so tired. Maybe if I fell asleep the pain out subside. It sounded so nice. As I fell asleep, I heard something, a voice. It sounded as if the moon itself was talking. The voice was so soothing, it made me feel safe. I closed my eyes as it uttered six words.

_Claire Autumnalis, the spirit of Autumn._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Should I continue? I'll most likely update every Wednesday. Don't forget to review! I write faster knowing people actually like my stories. **

**Until next time, chickadees!**

**P.S. If anyone wants to draw/make a cover image, that'd be amazing and I'll credit you!**


End file.
